Cat Joined Team Panda
Cat Joined Team Panda is the censored version of 'Farmville Scams a Cat. ' Plot Summary In the original, the cat joined Team Bowie for revenge. However the Team soon found out the darker side of Zynga the dog and how he plans to take over the universe. In this version, the cat visited his grandma for some fun adventure. the cat met a panda named "Dan Green". Together with "Dan Green". They made a team called Team Panda which would help spread the love of this world. Controversary *A lot of fans were mad after the release of the first three parts, because the plot is too kiddy and too stupid. *The 4Kids icon was a references to 4Kids itself for censoring a lot of anime series, because it was too violent for kids. This was not meant to make a joke against them. *The other parts were never release for the public to see, because the creator's computer was broken along with other unrelease comics. *The renaming of almost all characters annoyed some fans. Episode *Episode 1: I Love My Computer **The unnamed cat praise his computer and likes homework. ***They forgot to remove the cat's tears in the end. *Episode 2: Visiting My Grandma **The unnamed cat visited his grandma(Zynga goddess) and decides to go swimming ***They forgot to remove the lasers from the original. *Episode 3: Power of Imagination! **Grandma teaches the unnamed cat the power of imagination. The two enjoys the swimming pool. ***They forgot to remove grandma's angry eyebrow. *Episode 4: A Panda named Dan Green **The unnamed cat was enjoying the swimming pool and use the power of imagination. Grandma joins the fun, but an unexpected pet appears. ***Happie never existed or was never mentioned. It can be assumed that the unnamed cat is single. ***It's kind of outward to see a COMPLETE STRANGER (Dan Green the Panda) entering a private home( Grandma's house). Difference from FV Scams a Cat *The unnamed Cat is not called "Roger Dick". The unnamed cat later remembered his name. *The unnamed Cat is named "Charles". *The panda is renamed as "Dan Green instead of "David Bowie". *Happie does not exist. The phase "Happie! I love you" was replace by "I love Swimming". *The expensive horse did not exist and was removed. Grandma stays at her home while Dan Green the Panda and Charles the Cat left and the room. *11 years ago, Dan Green the Panda was not a Zynga addict and he was not bullied to death. *Dan Green was not hang in the tip of the flagpole to die. *In fact, The 3 Bunnies was Dan Green's best friend and they were teaching Dan Green the Panda how to fly. *Dan Green was not covered with blood. *Anna the Bunny uses the Game Over Nuke to make a huge fireworks instead of killing the two bunnies. *Anna the Bunny and Dan Green the Panda did not fall in love. *Zynga the Dog is Anna's father and Anna the Bunny is giving Zynga a toy bazooka. *Zynga the Dog and Anna the Bunny is playing "Tornado Cows"! A popular Android game! *Zynga the Dog had no scars from playing the game. *Yamata Tomato Dragon is the finishing move to win the game. Anna lose to Zynga instead of getting killed. *Dan Green the Panda wrote a letter to the "Laughter League"(Jaja Force). His letter was accepted instead of rejected. *The red monkey is not a pervert. The red monkey was renamed "Gentleman". *Gentleman the Monkey was making the Orange Bunny fly and the Orange Bunny likes it. *Dan Green the Panda ask Gentleman the Monkey to join his team. Gentleman said "yes" without any condition. *Charles the Cat praise Dan Green's convincing powers and was happy to have Gentleman in the group. *The pig ask Charles' grandma to create a television that would make everyone's dream come true. *Charles grandma listens to the pig and adopt the pig. *Pikachu can speak in this version. No need for Translations *Pikachu is a fan of the group instead of being a bounty Farmville Cash hunter. *Gentleman is not seen naked and does not have "Naked Mode". In theory, Gentleman the Monkey has a dick like every male characters in the show. It is just hidden. *Pikachu did not attack Team Panda. They just had a conversion about donuts. *Pikachu uses the volt tackle to go to the nearest donut store instead of attacking "Gentleman" with it. *Dan Green the Panda uses the power of the magical grappling hook to add ketchup on the donuts. Pikachu being beheaded is replace with a donut picture. *Team Panda does not have a WANTED poster. *Nobody dies in this version. *The Zynga goddess is Charles' grandma and Cloud Strife is Charles' grandpa. *Nurse Pain is renamed as Nurse Happiness and she did not torture Charles. Category:Content Category:Series